psychokidfandomcom-20200223-history
Psycho Kid's Birthday Bash
Psycho Kid's Birthday Bash is an episode of The "Psycho" Series uploaded by the YouTube channel McJuggerNuggets. The video was uploaded on September 27, 2015 and is the 32nd episode in the series. This is the second of two Psycho videos that revolved around the destruction of a Wii U. Plot The video opens with Jesse celebrating his 23rd birthday (two days earlier) with Jeffrey, Juliette, Terry and Corn (who is filming). Terry brings in the birthday cake with all the candles lit - the candles were arranged with only five candles, with two on one side (representing 2 in 23) and three on the other side (representing 3 in 23) - and calls out to Jeffrey Sr. to sing "Happy Birthday," much to his annoyance. Jesse then blows out the candles and begins to unwrap his gifts. The first two gifts were prank gifts by Corn and Jeffrey. Corn gave Jesse a basket of ping pong balls and Jeffrey gave Jesse a bag of dog feces. He then opens his third gift given by Terry, which is a Wii U. Jeff Sr becomes agitated, saying he "can't believe" that Jesse got another Wii U. He even threatens to kick Jesse out again when the latter argues back. When Jesse unwraps the console's gamepad, Jeffrey Sr, mistaking it for a computer, has had enough. Ignoring Jesse and Terry shouting at him, he grabs the console and throws it at the back door's glass window, and then takes it outside and hurls it against a tree, effectively destroying it. Enraged, Jesse throws the birthday cake at Jeffrey Sr. whilst cussing him out, to which Terry tells Jeffrey Sr that he deserved it. Jesse storms outside to inspect the shattered remains of his would-be birthday gift. Jeffrey comes out with the bag of dog feces and attempts to hand it to Jesse. Jesse yells at Jeffrey to go back inside. He then hurls the Wii U right through the glass of the back door in a fit of blind rage, shattering a hole in the upper part of the glass door, drawing the attention of an annoyed Jeffrey. Juliette comforts Jesse, who then notices that his hand was bleeding. He then hastily decides to return to Corn's house, insisting that Juliette should come along. Trivia * This is Juliette Reilly's first official appearance in a Psycho Video, not counting her appearance in ''Psycho Dad Scares Children''. * This is the second Psycho Video to take place on Jesse Ridgway's birthday. The first was Psycho Brother's Filming Freakout (despite the fact that it was uploaded on October 2, 2013). * By destroying the glass door with the Wii U, it can be said that it was revenge for what Jeffrey Sr. did to Jesse's door on top of destroying the Wii U. ** This is supported by him having said, "I'll bust down your door" and "my door got destroyed, too". *This is the second video to have food be a victim of destruction in a Psycho Video. The first video was in Psycho Kid Ruins Thanksgiving where Jesse flipped tables of the Thanksgiving feast. In this video's case, Jesse retaliated against his father by throwing his birthday cake at him. *Jeffrey Sr. did not get that mad after Jesse threw the cake at him, only saying to Jesse "That's lovely". He reacted in a similar fashion when the turkey was thrown at him in Psycho Kid Ruins Thanksgiving. *This is the first video to have Psycho Dad destroy something and not have his name in the title. *It's revealed in Jesse's vlog "PAY FOR EVERYTHING!" that the cost of the destroyed window (in addition to the Jesse's knocked down door) was added to his monthly rent by Jeff Sr. *After Jesse threw the Wii U at the window and it shattered, Jesse's thumb was bleeding possibly of cuts from the glass ricocheting. Reception *Many commenters are still going against Jeffrey Jr. and Jeffrey Sr. because of their unforgivable actions, meaning crossing the last line for both of them. Jesse mentions that both of them didn't give him anything for his birthday. However, Jeff Jr. does note that it wasn't Jesse's birthday yet, teasing that he could have had a gift. Category:Psycho Videos Category:Videos